Sensing has promoted technological innovation and has led to miniaturization of many types of sensors. The miniaturization of sensors such as accelerometers, gyroscopes, and magnetometer has occurred mainly due to the advances in Microelectromechanical Systems (MEMS) and has enabled the industry to combine many similar sensors in small areas. The challenge, however, is in intelligently and efficiently combining connectivity modules with sensors so that the sensor readings and measurements can be stored on the Internet (e.g., in the cloud in data centers), which then can be consumed and analyzed by various end-parties for various applications.